La Tour de Cristal
by Caointeach
Summary: OS. Après la guerre, Harry tombe sur un extrait du journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Il se rend compte que, finalement, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens. Et que tout le monde a des faces cachées et des sentiments, même le pire des monstres.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire, Alyssa et Jack sont à moi.

Mon plus long OS! Ouah, je progresse xD! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, histoire de dire ce que vous pensez.

**La Tour de Cristal.**

Harry prit les feuilles, perplexes. Il était venu ici, après la bataille, dans ce lieu que Voldemort a occupé avant de perdre son âme en voulant le tuer lorsqu'il était bébé. La première feuille ressemblait à une page de journal intime. Ce n'est pourtant pas la personne qu'on imagine le mieux tenir un journal. Il se dit que c'était peut-être un message posthume, à l'adresse de celui qui le vaincrait un jour. Il se dit aussi que ça lui permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce monstre. Se disant que c'était pour une bonne cause, il commença à lire, ne considérant pas cela comme une violation de la vie privée, dans ces conditions.

* * *

9 juillet 1935

J'ai commencé ma vie devant une porte d'orphelinat. Pas très réjouissant, hein ? Et, non seulement ma vie a mal commencé, mais elle n'est pas allée en s'améliorant. Bien que je sois petit, j'avais 6 ans, je savais que je n'étais vraiment pas né sous une bonne étoile et que si Dieu existe, il devait être en congé le jour où je suis né.

Cet épisode de ma vie est certainement celui qui m'a le plus marqué. Celui qui a marqué un réel tournant dans ma vie, alors que j'avais à peine 6 ans…

Comme tous les matins, je m'étais réveillé dans mon dortoir aux murs sales, sans aucun ornement. Je me suis levé dès la première sonnerie, alors que les autres somnolaient encore. Parce que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres : pour la première fois, j'allais à l'école, comme les grands. Je suis allé me brosser les dents, me suis habillé avec un soin particulier, compte tenu de ce que je possédais ( c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose ) et suis sorti dans la cour en attendant le car qui devait nous emmener à l'école. J'aimais beaucoup aller dans la cour, pour regarder les oiseaux. C'est pourquoi je sortais souvent quand il n'y avait personne. En plus, les autres n'étaient pas très gentil avec moi, ils me traitaient de monstre, juste parce que je fais des choses bizarres. Mais ce matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'oiseaux, juste un pigeon qui cherche à manger.

Donc, comme chaque fois que je vois un oiseau, je vais vers lui et commence à lui parler :

- Salut. Tu vas bien ?

- …

- Moi, ça va. Je vais toujours mieux quand je suis seul, je n'aime pas les autres. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Moi, c'est Tom, Tom Jedusor. Je vis dans cet orphelinat et j'ai 6 ans.

Puis l'oiseau s'envola et je vis une ombre se dessiner à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Alors, Jedusor-Le-Toqué, tu parles encore aux oiseaux ? T'as pas encore compris que même eux tu les gonfles ?

C'était Jack Jones, le garçon le plus brutal et méchant que j'aie jamais vu. Et il faisait de moi son souffre-douleur attitré.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Jones.

- Tu aimes les oiseaux, Jedusor ? Tu voudrais en être un peut-être ?

Il avait un sale regard, un de ceux qui vous fait redouter le pire.

- Tu sais ce que ça mange, les oiseaux ?

- Heu…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

- Les piaffes, ça bouffe les miettes sur le sol. Alors, vas-y, bouffe ! Bon appétit !

Je me sentis partir en avant et ma tête cogna violemment le sol, tandis que Jones et sa bande qui l'avait rejoint entre-temps riaient à gorge déployée.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Tu aimes ?

Je le déteste. Oh que oui, je le détestais vraiment. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais une voix m'interrompit :

- Enfin, les enfants, dépêchez-vous un peu ! Vous allez arriver en retard à l'école !

Elle, c'est la directrice de l'orphelinat. Je la détestais aussi, et c'est réciproque.

- Mais, madame, répondit Jones, c'est Jedusor qui a commencé en venant nous embêter.

Quel faux-jeton, celui-là !

- Oui, je m'en doute bien, Jack, mais il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu. Sois plus intelligent que lui.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle me déteste. Ce n'était pas moi, en plus ! C'est dégueulasse ! En partant, Jones mes fit un sourire narquois. Quel crétin ! J'avançai moi aussi vers le car, en traînant les pieds, et le cœur lourd. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est injuste envers moi ? Je ne sais pas…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'école. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur les jeux de la cour, mais moi, je préférai m'asseoir sur un banc en attendant la sonnerie. Du moins, c'est ce que je comptais faire avant qu'une voix ne me fit relever la tête :

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

C'était une voix de fille. Beurk ! J'ai horreur des filles ! Je la regardai plus attentivement : elle avait des cheveux blonds séparés en deux couettes, des yeux bleus et une robe rose. Seule détail étrange : elle me souriait. C'était impossible, pourtant, personne ne m'avait jamais souri. Elle souriait et désignait du doigt la place libre à côté de moi. Je la regardai, regardai le banc, puis de nouveau elle et haussai les épaules :

- OK.

- Merci.

J'étais quand même un peu mal à l'aise, moi. A l'orphelinat on me fuyait comme la peste, je n'avais jamais eu de copains.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

En plus elle me faisait la causette. C'est bien une fille.

- Tom, répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

- Oh, c'est joli ! Moi c'est Alyssa. Tu as quel âge ?

- Six ans.

- Comme moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Peut-être qu'on sera dans la même classe, avec un peu de chance.

J'allais répondre, mais je fus sauvé par la sonnerie. Je me levai, allai voir où se trouvait ma classe, me perdis un peu avant de la trouver, et finalement m'assis à un pupitre après l'avoir trouvée. J'étais le premier, les autres ne devaient pas être si débrouillards.

- Tiens, tu es déjà là, toi ? fit une voix féminine.

Je levai la tête et vit une femme assez jeune, que je supposai être notre maîtresse. Je n'arrivais pas à dire si elle avait l'air gentille ou méchante. Un peu les deux sûrement.

- Oui, répondis-je. J'ai trouvé la classe.

- C'est bien, mais sache dorénavant qu'il faut se ranger avec les autres et attendre dans la cour que je vienne vous chercher, compris ?

- Oui, madame, balbutiai-je misérablement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Tom Jedusor, madame.

Elle ne dit rien et fit signe aux autres de rentrer dans la classe. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'étais pas avec Jones et sa bande, puisqu'ils étaient plus grands. Mais…

- Oh, chouette, s'écria une voix, on est ensemble !

C'était Alyssa. Elle me souriait encore et ses yeux pétillaient.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

En tant normal, j'aurais refusé. Mais avec elle, je m'en sentais incapable. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Bien sûr, murmurai-je après un court temps d'hésitation.

- Cool !

Elle s'assit et commença à sortir ses affaires : trousse, plumier, cahier,…En voyant qu'ils avaient déjà tous sorti leur matériel, je me mis à sortir le mien aussi.

La matinée se passa relativement bien, je ne trouvais pas les exercices trop durs à faire et j'aimais bien avoir Alyssa près de moi. Seul bémol, Mme Collins, notre institutrice, n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer, mais ça, j'y étais habitué et ça ne me touchait plus. Du moins, c'était ce dont je voulais me persuader. Après les deux premières heures, il y avait eu le récréation. Là, il ne s'était rien passé de notable. J'avais juste discuté avec Alyssa et j'avais appris que sa famille avait beaucoup d'argent, qu'elle avait un grand frère, que sa couleur préférée était le bleu et qu'elle avait peur des clowns. Je lui avait un peu parlé de moi, mais pas beaucoup, je n'aimais pas ça.

Le premier incident se produisit durant l'heure qui suivit le déjeuner. J'aurais été bien trop optimiste de penser que Jones et les autres me laisseraient tranquille. J'étais sur un banc, en train de parler avec Alyssa des oiseaux avec qui j'aimais bien « parler », lorsqu'il arrivèrent :

- Alors, Jedusor, on drague ? demanda Jones avec un sourire narquois. Puis il se tourna vers Alyssa et lui tendit la main :

- Jack Jones, enchanté mademoiselle. Tu sais, poursuivit-il, tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec un cinglé comme Jedusor, il y a des gens bien mieux dans cette école.

Alyssa, elle, n'avait pas bougé, ni serré sa main. Elle se contenta de le regarder avant de lâcher :

- Tu ne parles pas de toi, je suppose ?

Là-dessus, même ses copains s'esclaffèrent. Moi, j'éclatai carrément de rire, ça faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un rabattre le caquet de cet imbécile. Les yeux de Jones flamboyèrent de colère et il fit un pas vers Alyssa :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? fit-il, menaçant.

Il leva la mains mais je m'interposai :

- Laisse-la ! C'est une fille !

Alyssa recula et se cacha derrière moi. Je levai mes poings pour me protéger, mais…

- Jedusor !

C'était Mme Collins.

- Que faîtes-vous ?!? Les bagarres sont strictement interdites à l'intérieur de l 'établissement !

- Mais…, essayai-je de protester.

- Que je ne vous y reprenne plus, sinon vous serez renvoyé, j'en viserai le directeur !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons. Jones et sa bande l'imitèrent en me souriant ironiquement. Avant de partir, il souffla à Alyssa :

- Tu me le paieras, gamine.

Elle avait la bouche ouverte et n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'aider face à la maîtresse. Moi, j'avais les yeux pleins de larmes ; ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Viens, il faut aller se ranger.

Quand nous rentrâmes à nouveau en classe, le reste de la journée se passa comme le matin. Mon seul problème, c'était Mme Collins, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Même, je la détestais. Et c'était réciproque.

Ce soir-là, je me suis de nouveau disputé avec Jack Jones, mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel. J'avais complètement oublié sa menace à l'égard d'Alyssa. Les autres jours passèrent comme le premier, je m'entendais très bien avec Alyssa, on était toujours ensemble, et je pense qu'en fait j'étais amoureux d'elle. Elle était parvenue à me faire aimer un peu plus la vie, ce qui était un exploit. Chaque jour passé auprès d'elle me paraissait être un rêve. Sauf qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'éphémère.

Le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween, je m'en rappelle très bien. C'est ce jour où tout a basculé dans ma vie. Je suis allé à l'école, comme d'habitude, mais Alyssa n'était pas là. J'ai attendu un peu, pensant qu'elle allait arriver en retard. Après la récréation, ne la voyant toujours pas arriver, je m'apprêtais à surmonter mon aversion pour Mme Collins et aller lui demander si elle savait où elle était. Mais elle prit la parole avant moi et elle avait l'air de tout, sauf d'être joyeuse. Et je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su ce qu'elle avait à nous annoncer…

- Les enfants, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, commença-t-elle. Cela concerne Alyssa.

Non…

- Il lui est arrivé, ce week-end, un regrettable accident…

Pas ça…

- Elle a été…attaquée par un chien errant, et ….n'a pas survécu.

Pas elle…

- C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de faire une minute de silence en son honneur, termina-t-elle sur un sanglot.

Parce que moi, elle ne m'aimait pas, mais Alyssa, c'était sa préférée.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme si j'étais dans un autre monde. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je ne la verrait plus jamais. Je ne voulais pas…

Puis Jones commit une grande erreur. Sa plus grande erreur, qui lui aura été fatale…

C'était le soir, à l'orphelinat, dans la cour. Il était flanqué de ses acolytes, comme d'habitude :

- Tiens Jedusor ! Alors, tu es triste pour Alyssa ?

Il avait une voix bizarre, comme satisfaite…Puis je réalisai…_Tu me le paieras_…En plus, ce week-end…J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur.

- C'est triste, quand même que ce toutou se soit retrouvé sur son chemin, continua-t-il dans un rictus.

Il s'était absenté dimanche, soi-disant pour aller jouer au foot avec ses copains…

Elle avait payé, effectivement.

- Enfin, tu t'en remettras, ce n'est pas la seule fille sur terre, ironisa-t-il.

Et lui me le paiera aussi, je le jure. Je te jure que je te vengerai, Alyssa.

* * *

Harry, incrédule, dut relire ce passage, croyant avoir mal lu. Voldemort, ce monstre, avait été amoureux ? Amoureux au point de vouloir venger cette fille ? « Décidément, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens » pensa-t-il. Et Voldemort lui paraissait à présent un peu moins monstrueux. Un peu seulement, il ne faut quand même pas oublier tout ce qu'il a fait. Il prit la seconde feuille et vit qu'elle était composée de deux articles de journal : un datait d'il y a environ soixante ans et l'autre d'environ quarante ans. Le premier relatait l'agression d'Alyssa Richards par un chien errant ; le deuxième parlait de l'assassinat d'un home approchant la trentaine, un certain Jack Jones. « Son premier meurtre, sûrement »pensa-t-il. La boucle était bouclée, Alyssa avait payé à Jones, qui avait payé à Voldemort, qui, lui-même a fini par payer à l'humanité. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une troisième feuille. Il regarda de plus près et vit que c'était un poème. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était de la main de Voldemort. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne qu'on imaginerait en train de faire de la poésie…Comme il était curieux et pour aller au bout, il le lut :

« Bien bâtie mais si fragile,

Imposante mais illusoire,

Construite après elle,

Pour toujours l'avoir en mémoire.

Elle était comme un papillon,

Un papillon beau mais éphémère,

Mes jambes transformées en coton,

Et mes joues métamorphosées en une mer amère.

Partie un jour pluvieux,

Rejoindre les étoiles,

Me laissant seul parmi eux,

Mais son souvenir jamais ne hissera les voiles.

Elle est partie ne laissant dans son sillage,

Sans même le savoir,

Qu'un enfant pourtant si sage,

Se languissant de la revoir.

Et personne ne le voit,

Il est si peu remarquable,

Cet enfant en pleurs,

Dans sa tour de cristal »

A la fin il y avait une dernière partie, comme un épilogue à l'extrait du journal :

« A la suite de sa mort, j'ai fait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse m'atteindre si profondément. J'avais déjà trop souffert à cause des gens : d'abord ma mère, puis Alyssa, sans oublier les autres. Non, je ne le voulais plus. J'ai construit une forteresse autour de mon cœur, pour me protéger. Je voulais la détester, Alyssa, de m'avoir laissé, mais je n'ai jamais pu. Je voulais lui dire « Je te déteste » mais la seule chose que j'ai pu dire, c'est « Reste… »

J'ai voulu me construire une forteresse en pierre, mais finalement, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de me construire une tour en cristal. Le cristal, c'est beau, mais, contrairement à la pierre, il en faut peu pour le briser. Pour l'instant, ma tour tient toujours, mais je sais très bien qu'un jour elle se cassera en mille morceaux. Et qu'il sera alors impossible de la reconstruire… »

Harry, malgré lui, laissa une larme s'échapper. Une larme qui coula le long de sa joue avant de tomber sur la feuille qu'il tenait encore en main. Une larme qui fit une tâche sur l'encre, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec du cristal…


End file.
